Die 36 Lehren: Lektion 2
Die 36 Lehren: Lektion 2 ist ein Lehrbuch in und Buch in . Fundorte Morrowind *Andas-Ahnengruft *Vivec, Hoher Tempel *zufällig in ganz Vvardenfell ESO: Morrowind *Tempel von Gnisis Inhalt Von Vivec Lektion Zwei Das Weib des Netchmannes, das das Ei von Vivec in sich trug, machte sich auf die Suche nach den Landen der Indoril. Auf der Reise kamen viele Geister, um sie zu sehen und ihrer Sohn-Tochter Unterweisung anzubieten, dem künftigen ruhmreichen unsichtbaren Kriegerpoeten von Vvardenfell, Vivec. Der erste Geist warf seine Arme um sie und umhüllte sie mit seinem Wissen. Das Weib des Netchmannes wurde vom Unberechenbaren Bemühen durchtränkt. Das Ei war entzückt und machte Luftsprünge in ihr, es verbeugte sich in die fünf Winkel der Welt und sprach: „So soll jeder, der diesen heiligen Akt vollführt, stolz und mächtig aus den anderen emporragen!“ Der zweite Geist war zu abgehoben und handelte so sehr über seinem Stand, dass er von einem Kopfschmerzzauber vertrieben wurden.Eigentlich „wurde“ Der dritte Geist, At-Hatoor, stieg zum Weib des Netchmannes hinab, als sie eine Weile unter einem Kaiserschirmling Rast machte. Sein Gewand war aus Implikationen von Bedeutung gefertigt, und das Ei schaute es drei Mal an. Beim ersten Mal sprach Vivec: „Ha, es bedeutet gar nichts!“ Nachdem er ein zweites Mal hingeschaut hatte, sagte er: „Hm, vielleicht steckt doch etwas dahinter.“ Und schließlich, nachdem er At-Hatoors Gewand lange von der Seite angeschaut hatte, sprach er: „Faszinierend, wie man etwas, das keinerlei Details hat, Bedeutung verleihen kann!“ „Das wäre doch ein gutes Sprichwort“, sagte At-Hatoor und ging. Der vierte Geist kam mit dem fünften, denn sie waren Vettern. Sie konnten geistesberühren und stocherten im Ei herum, um seinen Kern zu finden. Manche sagen, dass Vivec zu diesem Zeitpunkt wie ein Stern geformt war, dessen Halbschatten abgebrochen war, andere, dass er wie eine Auferstehung verschwundener Formen aussah. „Von meiner Seite der Familie“, sprach der erste Vetter, „bringe ich Euch eine Reihe von Katastrophen, die das Ende des Universums einläuten werden.“ „Und von meiner Seite“, sprach der zweite Vetter, „bringe ich Euch all die uranfänglichen Hochzeiten, die jede einzelne in ihnen geschehen müssen.“ Darauf lachte das Ei. „Mir wird zu jung zu vieles aufgebürdet. Ich muss zuvor schon geboren worden sein.“ Und dann erschien der sechste Geist, der Schwarzhand-Mephala, der den Velothi am Anbeginn der Zeit sämtliche Liebes- und Mordkünste beigebracht hatte. Sein brennendes Herz schmolz die Augen des Weibes des Netchmannes und nahm mit sechs schneidenden Schlägen das Ei aus ihrem Bauch. Das Ei-Bild konnte jedoch in das sehen, was es zuvor in uralten Zeiten gewesen war, als die Erde sich noch abkühlte, und wurde nicht geblendet. Es wurde eins mit dem Daedroth und nahm seine früheren Geheimnisse an sich, es ließ nur einige wenige zurück, damit das Netz der Welt sich nicht auflöste. Dann steckte der Schwarzhand-Mephala das Ei wieder in das Weib des Netchmannes zurück, und er blies sie mit magischem Atem an, bis das Loch sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Aber ihre Augen gab der Daedroth ihr nicht zurück, und er sprach: „Gott hatte drei Schlüssel, den der Geburt, den der Maschinen, und den der Worte dazwischen.“ In dieser Lektion mag der Weise eine Hälfte dieser Schlüssel finden. Das Ende der Worte ist ALMSIVI. Anmerkungen en:36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 2 ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 2 uk:36 Уроків Вівека, Проповідь 2 pt:36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 2 Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:ESO Morrowind: Bücher